Pairless Socks
by w a t e r m e l o n e y e s
Summary: Fred and George test out a joke store product on their mum for the first-and last- time. Written for The Sock Challenge. Perhaps a bit AU


For "The Sock Challenge'. The type of sock I got was pairless socks and character- George Weasley.

* * *

George and Fred sat on their seperate beds in their cluttered bedroom. They both knew it was late at night yet did not care.

George tapped his quill againt his chin, parchment in lap. He told his twin, with an air of mischeif around him, "Hmmm...we need to think of more ideas for products. We barely got any."

"Well let's try to think of pranks that would annoy people. Cause simple, small problems through out their day."

"What about items to annoy the average housewitch? Like socks that once you wash them become pairless until you wash them again!"

"Great idea! Quick-write it down." George quickly scribbled onto the parchment. He looked up and added, "Wait- we need to get some socks and test it on someone- mum, I assume. She is the only one who washes socks."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next few days were spent by Fred and George, trying to find the right spell and figure out how to alter it just so and testing the spells out on various socks throughout their house.

Finally the day came that they had mastered the spell. They were up all night working on it and after they completed it, realized how exhausted they were and instantly fell asleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning they quietly and rather sneakily, they rummaged through the laundry basket and pulled out each and every pair of socks, casting the jinx on the pairs of socks. Their knew their mum would not notice, hopefully, because she was prepared breakfast at the moment.

After the delicious breakfast, the twins knew that their mum did laundry around the time and quietly sunk into two nearby chairs, attempting not to make themselves look obvious.

Soon after, Molly Weasley was grumbling to herself, laying out the family's laundry on the table. She kept shouting, "_Foldiamatsa_," each time more annoyed than the last. Foldiamatsa was the intacation to fold matching socks but the spell didn't seem to be working. Molly yelled the incatation, one last frustarated time.

She suddenly leaned, inspecting to socks closer. She soon realized that only half of the socks that were there before she had washed them- had in fact- dissapeared, leaving her with about twenty-eight pairless socks. These annoyed Molly deeply because losing socks because that sort of thing would only happen to people who used washing machines- which Arthur was attempting to persuade her to switch to- not people who use _Acleatia_, a simple household spell that washes and dries laundry. Or bad witches and Molly Weasley knew she was a rather talented witch.

She then noticed Fred and George, sitting on two nearby chaires, watching her loooking like they were trying to conceal the fact. She glanced at them and they quickly turned away, as if not wanting their mother to notice them. It all snapped into place together for Molly and she picked up one of the socks and faced her two sons. Then she asked in a clearly frusterated tone, "Hm...these socks all seem to be pairless which is quite odd. Do you have any idea about this?"

Fred quickly replied, a hint of slight, accidental sarcasm in his voice, "Nope. Not at all. Perhaps you've been dropping socks?"

"No, I have not been dropping socks! What I meant by if you have any idea about this is if this is another one of your blasted joke products!"

George, noticed the annoyance in his mom's voice admitted, "Well yeah..though it's a really good idea! It's called 'Vanishing Socks'! I mean it is good wizardry and anyway to make the socks reappear is just to wash them a second time."

"I could not care if it is a good idea or not! If you mention those products of your's or let me catch you with another item I will confiscate them! And I will confiscate your wands additionally!"

And from that day on George and Fred never tested out a product on their mum ever again.


End file.
